Attack On Titan: The Intruders
by HumbleFanFics
Summary: Intruders came in the kingdom, and the court is still going!


**"Damnit! What are they thinking of?! They are making the Titans come toward the wall! We must stop them!" The Garrison guards were shouting.**

 **"How much gas do you have left?!" An old, huge, full of muscles man was talking to a brat that was running along with him escaping the approaching Titans.**

 **"Enough to feed me till hundred meters" Brat said.**

 **"Any plans?" A girl was in the company.**

 **"Leave it to me, they are running fast and approaching us, I will find the right solution to get us away from those filthy Titans" The brat was sure and serious.**

 **When the desired distance was reached, the brat used his 3DMG to throw the hook against the very top of the fifty meters' wall and made it cling tight:**

 **"I will be up there first, I will throw the second hook when I place myself well, however, those guards might try to block me, I will take care of them all at once first, you keep the run!" The brat spoke and did his move, he pulled himself to the top of the wall when he was faced with bunch of guards that were standing close to each other, he knew that there is a chance to get them all in once so he went for it.**

 **When he reached the very top and flew in the air, pulled his dual swords that were connected by a chain from out of their sheath on his back, he flew above them when they were starring with amusement about his moves, once he landed, he planted the words in a wide X shape to make sure to chain them all around and prevent any unwanted interference.**

 **Once he did that, he stood on the edge of the wall and threw the second hook to the other two down there, the old man lifted the girl of her feet and placed her on his shoulders when he wrapped his arm around the hook's rope and gave the sign to the brat to pull them off.**

 **They were all saved, the Titans still stuck down there desperately trying to climb the wall and reach them.**

 **"Hey you! What you think yourself doing?!" The arrested guards were shouting.**

 **"Hey what you have done to them!" The girl spoke.**

 **"That was necessary, if I didn't, you will be at the Titans stomachs now…" The brat cleared his point.**

 **"Sorry for the unpleasant methods we used, he will be releasing you right away, you will arrest us immediately no worries…" The old man apologized to the angry guards.**

 **He glanced on the brat to perform his order:**

 **"Yeah, Yeah… I will do it, it doesn't worth your beating…"**

 **The brat freed them and they got arrested by them.**

 **"Do people actually live in such places?!" The girl was wondering when they were lead to the top to be investigated.**

 **"Humans find their own way to survive, those people are no different…" The old man spoke.**

 **The brat was looking around happy how joyful the children there were, he didn't even speak a word the whole long trip.**

 **Couple of days have passed, minor investigations were made, and their judgment day was sat.**

 **"We did get minor details about you, but I would like to hear you repeating it in front of this respectful presence of the military forces" The judge said.**

 **The brat was about to speak but the old man mumbled saying "You don't speak a word, I will take it" And he started:**

 **"My name is Razor, the kid named Kai and the girl is Sakura, we are from the Branches Kingdom" the old man said.**

 **"According to the report it was said that you were heading towards the wall after you were chased by Titans, is it true?" The judge said.**

 **"Yes" Razor approved.**

 **"I would like to hear more details about that" The judge said.**

 **"We were chased by the Titans after out weapons was damaged and broken, Sakura's spear and my two-handed sword were broken and lost, Kai's dual swords were the only survivors, we decide not to risk playing offensive so we fled to random direction and ended up here" Razor cleared.**

 **"Branches Kingdom? Why that name?" The judge said.**

 **"The name speaks to itself, our kingdom was built on the branches of gigantic trees, each pair of the branches held a ramp that in its role held ten houses, in total we had around fifty-seven houses and a central kingdom" Razor explained.**

 **"What happened to it?" Another question was pointed.**

 **"Our kingdom was invaded by the Titans after they learnt where was our well concealed kingdom, they came in huge quantities so we engaged them in battle on the ground but groups of them were climbing the trees and heading to the kingdom we couldn't keep up with both, and we failed to save the kingdom from falling, the king the queen fell dead and most of the people have died during to falling or being eaten by Titans" Razor put emotions away and was serious.**

 **"The nearest forest is around fifty kilometers away, how could you run all the distance by feet and not getting caught?!" Judge pointed a question.**

 **"The kingdom was invaded two years ago, we were just wandering around, till we had the problem of our broken weapons we started to go to open less and avoiding battles, we found those items called 3DMG that the police said it belong to this kingdom and we learnt about using them" Razor said.**

 **"The 3DMG contains pair of swords, why didn't you use them?" Judge asked.**

 **"My hands were too big to the pommels as you can see, so I couldn't use it, Sakura is used to spears, she could use them but we ran out of supplies and fighting became harder and harder and that was another reason why we shouldn't fight" Razor said.**

 **"I've asked my question and I will resume later, but now let the Survey Corps and Police Brigade ask their questions…" Judge gave the permission for their talk.**


End file.
